


GS Evoltuion

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ash has just finished winning the Orange League, the experienced changed him for the better. He knew he had to get serious in his training. He learns about the Johto League and all the new rules. Sky Battles and Horde Encounters Ash can’t wait.
Relationships: Kenji | Tracey Sketchit/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Shingo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Team and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

GS Evolution

Ash has just finished winning the Orange League, the experienced changed him for the better. He knew he had to get serious in his training. He learns about the Johto League and all the new rules. Sky Battles and Horde Encounters Ash can’t wait.

New Apricorn

Ora Apricorn – Swarm Ball – Can be used to catch Pokémon in a horde encounter – It’s orange and white with 5 dots on the top.

Pur Apricorn – Slumber Ball – Can be used against Pokémon who are put to sleep – It’s purple and white with a pink cloud on the top.

Rai Apricorn – Rainbow Ball – Guaranteed capture when thrown against a Pokémon with the same type of the one in battle. Pokémon of the opposite type it’s equal to an Ultra ball – Has a rainbow at the top and a reverse rainbow at the bottom.

Ash’s Team

On Hand

Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Lapras, Taurus Pidgeot

With Oak

Kingler, Muk, Taurus x 29, Snorlax,

Tracey’s Team

Marill, Venonat, Scyther 

Chap 1 Team and Love

Ash had returned to Pallet Town with two new friends from the Orange Islands. Snorlax and Lapras, the water type loved being with Ash so much he decided to stay. His family saw how strong he’d grown while under his training and they parted ways. “I promise I’ll take good care of Lapras.” He swore, and Lapras nuzzled him.

Tracey watched Ash and couldn’t help but smile at the sight. ‘Ash cares about his Pokémon, they really care about him.’ He thought.

Thanks to Lapras they made a hasty return to Pallet Town, and a good thing to as Ash’s old pal Fearow was back and ready to rumble with Pidgeot. This time he was ready, he used Lapras and with his ice beam froze the powerful flying type. He caught it this time, and with Fearow gone peace returned between the Pidgeotto/Pidgey and the Spearow.

With peace in the wings, Pidgeot happily returned to Ash. “Good to have you back Pidgeot.” Fearow settled down a bit once it got caught but it still was a stubborn one. ‘Probably best to keep you with Prof. Oak and out of trouble,’ he thought. The ball teleported back to the lab and that’s where our heroes were headed.

-x-

Meeting Prof. Oak was a dream for Tracey, he showed the man all his sketchbooks and the man was impressed. However, Tracey may have accidentally given one sketchbook he shouldn’t have. Over his time traveling with Ash he’d been sketching the boy, some safe for work others not so much. Ash was out playing with his Pokémon while Tracey searched for his missing notebook. “Tracey may I have a word with you?” the boy tensed and turned to see Oak.

“Oh um yes sir!” he was nervous and terrified now. Oak was holding his special notebook. ‘I can’t believe I turned that one in, he must think I’m a freak or something.’

“Listen, Tracey, I can see a lot of talent and passion in your work.” He lifted the special notebook. “I see you also have a passion for Ash.” Tracey blushed. “I’ve watched that boy grow up, he’s like family to me. Whatever he chooses to do with his life is his business, however, should you hurt him in any way, you’ll be dealing with more trouble than you could possibly believe.”

“Yes sir, I swear I don’t want to hurt Ash. Honestly, I don’t think he even swings that way.” He looked down in disappointment.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that, he can be dense it’s best to approach him honestly.”

“You mean you don’t think I’m weird?”

“Of course not, in fact, should you choose I’d like to offer you a position at my lab it’d be a great experience.”

“Oh man that would be awesome!” he was so excited. “I’m gonna go tell Ash!” he went to find the boy but he wasn’t alone. He was with Gary Oak, the two were just talking. Tracey kept himself hidden but listened closely.

“I heard you won the orange league,” he says.

“Yeah, and what have you been doing?”

“Been training for the Johto League.”

“The Johto League?” he questioned.

“Yeah its big news, the Pokémon League is introducing all-new rules. Sky Battles, Double Battles, even Triple Battles.”

“Oh man, that sounds awesome!”

“That’s not even the best part, because of the double and triple battles they are letting trainers carry 12 Pokémon, and it’s really testing a trainer’s skill in not only raising Pokémon, bonding with them, and how they battle with them. I’ve been practicing on working with my team, and I’m ready to go there and find new Pokémon.”

“New Pokémon, new battles, new rules it sounds perfect. I can’t wait to go…but…” he looks down. Gary looks at him. “I don’t know if I’m ready.”

“Well if you’re not sure you can always stay behind, but I’ll just get further and further away from ya with my awesome skills.” Ash didn’t respond and Gary stared at him. “Wait a minute are you thinking about that green-haired guy?”

“Tracey traveled with me during the orange islands, it was a lot of fun.” He says and looks up to the sky. “I want to carry on my journey but I think Tracey wants to stay and work with Prof. Oak.”

“It wouldn’t be forever you’ll be back once I beat you in the Johto league.”

“As if,” he says, and the two laugh. “Gary, do you still…?”

“I haven’t given up on you Ash, my feelings are real and they won’t go away on a whim or a turn of the tides. Let’s make the Johto region our big match.”

“Yeah, I’ll think about it.”

“Smell ya later Ash,” he left and Ash headed back to the lab. Tracey had heard everything, and his heart was racing.

‘He’s thinking about me, what should I do?’ he thought and he raced back to the lab and made it before Ash. “Prof. Oak, may I speak with you?”

“Of course, what is it?”

“About your offer, I don’t think I’m ready to be your assistant, I still lack experience and I…” Oak cut him off.

“And you’ll be joining Ash in the Johto region?” Tracey blushed and was surprised. “Gary told me he was heading there himself, and with the challenges the Johto region is offering Ash is sure to go.” 

“Oh well, you see…” Oak put his hand on his shoulder.

“My offer will still stand, a good assistant will need to have experience in the field and the Johto region is new territory.” He offered Tracey a Pokedex. “If I was younger I’d be out in the field more myself.”

Tracey took the Pokedex and smiled. “Thank you, Professor.” He left the lab and bumped into Ash.

“Oh Tracey, there’s something I want to talk to you about.”

“Good I want to talk to you too.”

“I’ll go first, I want to go to the Johto region, but I know your dream is to work with Professor Oak. I want you to be happy and I think…” Ash was silenced as Tracey kissed him. “Wha-what!?” he gasped when the kiss broke.

“Ash I love you, traveling with you has been amazing, and I want to come with you to the Johto region, I will be Oak’s assistant, but for now I’m going to do some field work.” He showed off the Pokedex he got, it was green with a blue stripe. “I’d like to continue traveling with you, you know if you’ll have me.”

He got over his shock and kissed Tracey, the boy wrapped his arms around Ash and this kiss lasted much longer. “Yes, I’d love it if you keep traveling with me.”

-x-

For those wondering about Misty yes she’s still around, and Brock was with Ash’s mom helping with the chores and cooking, Mr. Mime not pleased at all. Ash and Tracey came back together and told everyone the big announcement; they were going to the Johto region. “Well, I’d like to check out that region myself,” Brock says and Ash agrees it’d be fun to travel with his friend again.

“Don’t think you’re leaving me behind Ash Ketchum, you still owe me a new bike.”

“Yeah about that,” Ash pulled out a check from his pocket. “These are my winnings from the orange islands, here enough for your new bike.”

“What?!” she gasped and began checking the amount. “Fine but I’m still going to the Johto league, but this time I’ll be competing!” this shocked everyone.

“What brought this on Misty?” Brock asked, and Misty chuckled.

“Well seeing how a trainer of Ash’s skill did in the Kanto League I know with my skills I’ll be able to win the whole Johto League, I called my sisters and got my Pokémon from them.”

Misty’s Team

Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Horsea, Psyduck, and Poliwag (Misty doesn’t have Togepi Brock does)

Brock’s Team

Geodude, Onix, Vulpix, Zubat, Togepi

“Well if you think you can beat me, you got another thing coming,” Ash says.

“Now now, it’s dinner time.” The group ate and went to bed. Ash grabbed Tracey and brought him to his room. Tracey and Ash were only in their boxers.

“I’d like it if you joined me,” he says, a cute blush on his cheeks. Tracey nods and the two get in bed together. They had a wonderful sleep cuddled together.

While the group slept Oak studied the GS Ball, but couldn’t learn anything new about it. Before Ash left on his journey he charged him with the task of taking the GS Ball to the PokéBall Expert Kurt. “Sure I will Professor just leave it to me.”

The quartet of trainers headed towards the Johto region, but they weren’t alone Team Rocket was following them just as they had always been.

Misty was complaining that they were lost, but Ash was confident they would be fine. He ran off with Pikachu trying to find the road to New Bark Town and register for the Johto League. Pikachu spoke up and pointed towards a cloud of mist.

Ash turned and saw a beautiful glowing Pokémon. It stared at Ash for some time. “Ash where are you!?” Misty screamed and the Pokémon ran off.

“Oh man, I didn’t get a chance to scan it with the Pokedex, wonder which one that was,” Ash says, he rejoins his group and he tells Tracey what he saw in great detail and the artist draws it best to Ash’s description. It turned out alright, but they still didn’t recognize it. 

Team Rocket was up to their old tricks stealing a Totodile from Professor Elm. They got it back and sent Team Rocket blasting off again. With the trouble over Ash and Misty registered for the Pokémon League in Johto. “Hope you don’t think your gonna win so easily.”

“Ha my water Pokémon are the best,” Psyduck popped out of his ball all happy and she groaned. “Okay five of them are the best.” Psyduck looked sad as he was returned to his ball.

Ash wished he could get the Johto starters, but Elm said the ones he had were already reserved, but although rare he could find them in the wild. “Alright, I’m ready!”

Brock was given a guide book with the new rules for the League. Double Battles were sometimes called Team Battles, you select two Pokémon to battle another two Pokémon team with no substitutions so selecting the team was important or wind up going two against one and end up losing. Double Battles were split into 5 rounds best 3 out of 5 wins!

Triple battles were the same but with four rounds between them; it’s a full battle using all 12. 

The group ran into a new trainer named Casey, she was an Electabuzz fan, not just the Pokémon itself but the baseball team. She loved all kinds of yellow Pokémon especially with black stripes, her excitement did catch up to her when she grabbed Pikachu and demanded she gets shocked. She even called it a rat no surprise she got zapped and hard. “That was a mistake.”

Things got hot when Casey when full fangirl about her favorite team, but Ash disagreed. “The Electabuzz won’t stand a chance against teams like Shellder with their awesome defense or the Magmar’s passionate pitches.”

“No way, I’ll show you!” they battled but Casey didn’t stand a chance, letting her pride get the better of her. In her error, she ended up working with Team Rocket in their attempt of stealing Pikachu. She didn’t know she was tricked; they fed her a whole bunch of lies about Ash being a cheater when they were the real cheats.

They got blasted away thanks to Chikorita and Pikachu. Casey apologizes, Ash accepts and they part as friends.

The group carries on and find themselves in a leafless forest. Misty was freaking out due to the bug Pokémon in the area; they spotted a brand new Pokémon called Heracross. There was trouble in the woods, and you can guess who was behind it.

Team Rocket was in the Pinsir’s territory using a robot Pinsir to steal their sap. So the Pinsir were invading the Heracross’ territory and causing an imbalance in nature. One Heracross followed Ash around after he helped it, and he helped them take out the robo-Pinsir. Pikachu sent them flying with a Thunder Bolt and Heracross got to drink the sap.

With balance restored the gang went to leave, but Heracross followed and became Ash’s first capture in the Johto region. “Yes, I caught a Heracross!”

They continued on their journey and Tracey got some interesting data on Donphan. Then some trouble arrived when they get lost in a mysterious forest, the forest becomes frightening and the group runs around getting more lost as the terrors around them grew more and more frightening.

“Hoothoot use Foresight!” a red beam scoured the area and the ghost Pokémon who were causing the illusions retreated.

“Gary?” the boy gasps in shock.

“Looks like you came here without being prepared. This forest is full of ghost Pokémon; you need a Hoothoot to get through it.”

“So we made a mistake, but we’ll get a Hoothoot and get through this forest,” Ash says and the two glared at each other.

“We don’t need a Hoothoot Ash,” Tracey says and calls out his Pokémon. “Go Venonat.” The bug type could use Foresight to.

“That’s awesome Tracey.” Ash hugs him and the boy smiles in bliss. Gary turns his glare towards Tracey.

“Well aren’t you helpful, are you entering the Johto League yourself?”

“No, I’m traveling with Ash and I am a field assistant for Professor Oak.”

“I see, too bad was hoping for the chance to beat ya in a battle.”

“What was that?!” Tracey snaps.

“Never mind, so Ash how many Pokémon have you caught in the Johto region?”

“Oh um just one, but he’s a really strong one.”

“Just one huh how do you expect to be a Pokémon master if you don’t catch any Pokémon?” Gary walks off with his Hoothoot and the gang takes another path.

“Don’t listen to him Ash, you’re a great trainer!” Tracey tries to cheer Ash up. Venonat was able to spot the ghosts and dispel their illusions.

“No Gary is right; I need to catch more Pokémon. Tracey can you have Venonat focus on a ghost Pokémon I’m going to try and catch one.”

“Sure thing Ash,” Venonat focused and locked onto a Gastly. Ash battled him with Pikachu and managed to catch him. “You did it!”

“Yeah, my first ghost Pokémon!” Pikachu cheered.

Misty huffed. “Great can we get out of this forest now!?”

She huffed and the group got out following Venonat. They were still on their way to Violet City but stopped for a show where Tracey got some interesting data on Bellossom.

The group arrived in a city called Catallia City. Brock runs off chasing after all the officer Jenny. Misty was in hell apparently in this city the officer Jenny used a bug type Pokémon called Spinarak. She was blue she was so scared.

Apparently, 100 years ago the Jenny of that time used Spinarak to catch a thief known as the Black Arachnid. All the Spinarak were descendants of that Spinarak. As it happened someone was using the name Black Arachnid to commit crimes.

“Please let us help Officer Jenny,” Ash says.

“Well, I don’t know…”

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Misty screamed, shocking everyone. “Ash there’s one crawling on your back!”

Ash looked and saw a Spinarak. “Hey there Spinarak you watching my back for me?” the face on Spinarak’s back turned into a smile and he nodded. Jenny watched the exchange and smiled.

“That Spinarak doesn’t have a partner yet, but if you willing to do it we could use the help.”

It turned out to be Team Rocket, and Ash called his Pokémon to help catch them. Spinarak and Ash saved the rich man’s trophy, and though Team Rocket escaped they wouldn’t be back. “You and Spinarak are such a great pair why don’t you take him along with you.”

“You mean it? What do you say Spinarak?” the little guy nodded, and Ash got his PokéBall. As it turned out it didn’t like being in his PokéBall either so he rested on Ash’s backpack or his back. His ability was Insomnia so he didn’t need to sleep.

Misty wailed as the bug type was out all the time, but Ash laughed as it used String Shot to bind her face.

They carried on and met a rich woman who owned a Snubbull, upon observing it both Brock and Tracey agreed the Snubbull didn’t like being pampered, they left believing things were good with them once Madam Muchmoney realized she needed to let Snubbull be a Pokémon, not some spoiled pet. Little did they know Snubbull ran off to find Meowth of Team Rocket.

Brock helped reunite a lost Stantler with his mother, and Tracey got very interesting data on the normal type and he had it recorded in the Pokedex.

Still heading to Violet City, the group finds a wild Chikorita with a tough streak. It battled and battled but refused to get caught or stop. Ash took it to the Pokémon Center, getting bit for his troubles.

Team Rocket tried to steal Chikorita but Ash wasn’t gonna let them go. He followed after them. It seemed they were trying to get Chikorita to join up.

“Team Rocket, prepare for trouble! On second thought, make that double!”

“To protect the world from devastation?” the red-head recites in confusion.

“To unite all peoples within our nation?” the blue-haired boy asks.

“Maybe you think I'm a little too brash, but the master is here, and my name is Ash!”

“Pikachu!”

“Spinarak!” the two cheer.

“My Pokémon team is faster than light! Surrender now, or you're in for a fight!”

“Meowth! That's right!” Jessie hit Meowth for siding with Ash, even though it was just a reflex.

“Come this way Chikorita. Spinarak, use String Shot!” they obey and Team Rocket gets tied up. The small group escapes but before it could get to the Pokémon center a snowstorm swept in and they had to find shelter. Ash saved Chikorita and in turn, he rescued Ash when Team Rocket attacked again.

They failed to steal Ash’s Pokémon once again, and Ash made it back to the center. Tracey hugged Ash. “Oh, Ash I’m glad you’re okay.” Chikorita got jealous and used Vine Whip to knock the boy away. He jumped up and nuzzled himself against Ash.

Nurse Joy chuckled. “It looks like Chikorita likes you, Ash.”

“Really?” Chikorita nodded and release his sweet scent. “Welcome aboard.” He tapped it with a PokéBall and it took one jiggle before it closed. “Alright, I caught a Chikorita!” His Pokémon cheered.

With it safe in its PokéBall, Tracey got to hug Ash all he wanted. The boy smiled and returned the embrace. Tracey kept up his research when they met a whole bunch of Quagsire and he collected data on them, like there rituals and habits; one even stole the GS ball, he got it back but it was a scare to lose such a treasure. He got a new Pokémon in Ledyba, and with a new bug Pokémon on the team, Misty was in utter hell.

Tracey and Ash celebrated their new Pokémon with a heavy make-out session.

To be continued 


	2. Sky Rumble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Ash’s Team

On Hand 10/10

Pikachu, Charizard, Bulbasaur, Lapras, Taurus, Pidgeot, Heracross, Gastly, Spinarak, Chikorita 

With Oak

Kingler, Muk, Taurus x 29, Snorlax, Fearow

Tracey’s Team

Marill, Venonat, Scyther, Ledyba 

Misty’s Team

Staryu, Starmie, Goldeen, Horsea, Psyduck, and Poliwag

Brock’s Team

Geodude, Onix, Vulpix, Zubat, Togepi

Pokémon Stats

Pikachu – Static – Thunder Shock, Thunder Bolt, Thunder, Quick Attack

Charizard – Blaze – Flamethrower, Wing Attack, Seismic Toss, Fire Spin

Bulbasaur – Overgrow – Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Solar Beam

Lapras – Water Absorb – Water Gun, Ice Beam, Body Slam, Sing

Taurus – Intimidate – Take Down, Headbutt, Horn Attack, Earthquake

Pidgeot – Keen Eye – Gust, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, Mirror Move

Heracross – Guts – Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Leer, Endure

Gastly – Levitate – Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Lick, Night Shade

Spinarak – Insomnia – Poison Sting, String Shot, Leech Life, Baton Pass

Chikorita – Over Grow – Vine Whip, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Tackle 

Chap 2 Sky Rumble

Ash and Tracey made out well into the night, falling asleep together in the same sleeping bag. Tracey sighed in bliss as he held the boy to him. He hoped their relationship would continue to grow.

The group continued on the next day traveling till nightfall but found a Pokémon Center. There they met an accident-prone Blissey, and poor Ash was the brunt of these accidents. He ended up getting, spilled on, scorched, scratched by a floor brush, and his wounds rubbed with alcohol. He was not having a good day.

They managed to stop Team Rocket from stealing the center’s food, or so it appeared. They spent the night and the Blissey gave something to Tracey. “Oh what’s this?” he opened the box and out came a bunch of condoms. The green-haired boy blushed, and Blissey winked at him. “Umm thanks.”

-x-

Our heroes and Misty finally make it to Violet City. Before Ash could hit the gym his Pokémon are cornered by a bunch of kids. They got roped into teaching a class or two, and the kids got to spend time with their Pokémon.

Chikorita had no interest in the other kids and went to Ash rubbing against his leg happily. This separated Ash and Pikachu a bit, which allowed Zackie to corner the electric mouse. “Hey Pikachu become my Pokémon.” He says and Pikachu shakes his head no. “Come on, what’s so great about Ash? Well, I’m gonna catch you anyway!” he launched at Pikachu who jumped out of the way.

“Hey what’s going on here?” Ash and Tracey came on the scene.

“I want a Pikachu!” Zackie cried.

“Zackie, Pikachu belongs to Ash, you can’t just take him,” Tracey says.

The boy cried and wailed about, and the older boys sweatdropped. In their stunned state, Zackie stole one of Ash’s PokéBalls and chased after Pikachu. His Pokémon were returned and Ash gave chase.

He threw his PokéBall and thought he caught the mouse Pokémon. He instead caught a Bellsprout. They headed to Sprout Tower together, the boy slowly warming up to the grass type.

After Ash and Zackie had sent Team Rocket blasting off they went to Sprout Tower planning to steal the dancing beam. They threatened to cut the beam down unless Ash handed over Pikachu; the Pokémon gave in, hoping to shock the team once he got close. Zackie used his Bellsprout and got the remote out of their hands and Pikachu got free.

Spinarak Pikachu and Bellsprout let loose a barrage of attacks and knocked Team Rocket’s Pokémon out. They tried to escape their rocket along with the tower, but one quick Razor Leaf had their rocket blasting off on its own. They had to save the tower now, Bulbasaur Chikorita and Bellsprout used their Vine Whip to hold the tower in place while Spinarak used String Shot to seal up the damage.

It was over and Zackie had a new respect for both Ash and Pikachu. He also noticed how close he and Tracey were so he went up to the two. “Are you guys dating?” he asked and the two blushed. “Well, you two must not have gotten very far if a question like that makes you blush. I’ve decided, when I grow up I’m gonna make Ash my boyfriend!” he says confidently.

“Oh boy,” the two groan in unison.

-x-

They finally made it to the gym and met Falkner. He was handsome with blue hair, and he came in flying on his Pidgeot. “I want to challenge your gym!” Ash proclaims boldly.

“I want to as well,” Misty says raising her hand.

“Well you both look like skilled trainers and as it happens I have two ways for you to challenge my gym. For experienced trainers we can sky battle one on one fights between three Pokémon, between flying types or you can take the beginners battle my 4 Pokémon against 6 of yours.” Misty pushed Ash aside and took the 4 vs 6 battle. “Is that ok with you young man?”

“Well I want to try a sky battle it sounds cool and I have a Pidgeot and a Charizard but I don’t have any other flying types.”

“Ha guess you’ll have to wait till tomorrow Ash,” Misty says with a chuckle.

‘I could use Fearow, but it has an attitude problem I don’t know if it will listen to me.’ Suddenly one of Ash’s Pokémon pops out. “Gastly?” the Pokémon laughed and cuddled up to Ash.

“Well, there you go Ash Gastly’s ability is Levitate it can enter the battle.”

“Alright let’s do this!” The sky battle was first, and Misty cheered for Falkner while Brock and Tracey rooted for Ash. The two were off in the sky having their battle; it was so new for Ash but no less fun. Tracey got out his sketchbook and began drawing the match.

First, it was Gastly vs Hoothoot; the flying type’s Foresight made it possible to hit Gastly with even its normal type moves. It took some damage from its Tackle attacks, but Gastly wasn’t down yet he used Hypnosis and put Hoothoot to sleep, he then followed it up with Dream Eater and healed his wounds while doing some major damage.

“Hoothoot is unable to battle Gastly wins!”

“Alright, Gastly you did it!” Gastly cheered.

Next Falkner called out Pidgeotto. This match wasn’t as easy as it was too fast to be hypnotized. Its barrage of Gust and Wing Attack and Gastly was knocked out.

“Gastly is unable to battle Pidgeotto wins!”

“Thanks, Gastly you did great. Pidgeot I choose you!”

It was flying vs flying and now the speed was on the other talon. Pidgeot won his match but Falkner wasn’t done yet he called out his own Pidgeot.

It was a test of experience, and sadly Pidgeot was newly evolved and hadn’t had much training. Falkner’s Pidgeot used Sky Attack and took the win, even when Ash’s used Mirror Move to copy Sky Attack but it was too late and down for the count.

It was down to the final combatants, Ash’s Charizard vs Falkner’s Pidgeot: Charizard didn’t back down he fought hard, and won! “You did it Charizard!” Ash hugged his Pokémon, and Falkner gave him his badge. “Alright, we got the Zephyr badge!” Pikachu and Spinarak cheered, and the Pokémon who battled were praised, and let out a cry of joy.

“And take this, this is a special item called a TM or Technique Machine if you use it on a certain Pokémon will learn Mud-Slap.” He thanked the gym leader.

Brock stayed to watch Misty’s match, Ash had a good reason to leave after all to get his Pokémon treated. Tracey went with Ash. “Tracey, aren’t you gonna stay and watch my battle?”

“Personally Misty I don’t care,” he ran after Ash. The two met at the Pokémon Center and waited as his Pokémon got treated. Ash stared at his badge with a grin.

“One down seven to go.”

“You know Ash I was thinking we could do something special to celebrate your victory.” He says.

“Oh, what did you have in mind?” Tracey answered by pulling him to their temporary room. Tracey started off the show and began to strip, but to Ash’s surprise he took off his boxers to. He exposed his massive 7-inch cock and nest of green pubes.

It was the first time he’d seen Tracey completely naked and it aroused him greatly. Ash took a deep breath and took off his clothes as well; he freed his own massive 6 ½ inch cock and his nest of black pubes. Tracey pulled Ash to the bed and pulled him on top.

They stared at each other, cheeks heated up in a blush. Their hard cocks were pressed against each other, they fit together so well. “Now Ash just relax.” He kissed the boy as he wrapped a hand around their erections and began pumping their aching lengths.

Ash shuddered at the sensations and bucked against the green-haired male. The reaction was priceless; the raven’s balls met Tracey’s causing a unique sensation to race through them. Tracey loved it, his face contorted to one of pleasure and he kept working their dicks.

The raven broke the kiss and attacked Tracey’s chest, sucking on one of his perky buds. “Ohh Ash!” the green-haired male moaned, the boy smirked around his nipple and began attacking it. He licked and sucked, swirling his tongue around the bud before moving to his other one.

Overwhelming pleasure caused Tracey to still in his strokes. Ash brought his hand down and helped guide him. “Don’t stop I’m so close!” That leveled his daze a bit, and he began pumping them faster. “Ahhhh!” the boy went back to sucking on his chest.

They came together, their cocks pulsing as their semen erupted and splashed between their bodies. Ash collapsed onto Tracey, their sticky bodies rubbing together. Tracey smiled and wrapped his arms around him. “This is nice; I can’t wait for next time.”

‘Next time?’ he thought, a smile covering his face. “Yeah me too!” he says.

They stayed like this for a bit, just basking in the afterglow before they got cleaned up and dressed. When Brock and Misty returned Ash was looking at Tracey’s sketches. “These are great Tracey, the Pokémon look awesome.”

Misty stomped up to Ash. “Look at this Ash Ketchum I got my first badge.” She showed him the badge. “Hahahaha, at this rate I’ll become a water Pokémon master long before you become a Pokémon master.” She walked off to get her Pokémon treated.

Ash and Tracey looked to Brock. “So how’d it go?”

“Well it was 4 against 6 and misty lost her first 4 against Falkner’s first Pokémon. If not for her Starmie’s Blizzard and Psychic moves she would have lost.” He says and the boys' sweatdrop.

Ash got his Pokémon back and they turned in for a rest. Once again Tracey slept in Ash’s bed, Pikachu and Spinarak smiled, they liked seeing their trainer so happy.

-x-

Yeah, Tracey was there for the good times and the bad, like when Ash left Charizard in the Charizard Valley to train and grow stronger. Though he knew it was best for the fire type, it still hurt to lose someone he was so close with. Tracey held the boy as he shed tears. “It’ll be okay, you’ll see Charizard again and he’ll be even stronger.” Ash didn’t respond just let him hold him.

He calmed down and the group continued towards Azalea Town and their next gym. However, they run into Muramasa and his powerful Scizor. He brought them to his dojo in hopes Ash could bring Shingo out of his shell.

“My son has lost his way, he puts all his faith in his computer instead of himself and his Pokémon.” He says, and Ash was fired up. He wanted to battle Shingo, especially since his data said he’d lose. He went to Shingo’s room where the boy was typing away on his laptop.

“Come on Shingo let’s have a battle.”

“Why bother you’ll just lose?” he says.

“You don’t know that, come on let’s battle. I may just surprise you!” he says excitedly.

“I doubt it with my data I can predict everything…” Ash suddenly kisses him, silencing the young male. Shingo blushed and felt his cheeks burn in a blush as his blood rushes south to fuel his arousal.

“Did your data predict that?” he tackled Shingo to the ground, kissing the boy passionately. Shingo moaned and writhed under Ash’s touch. The boy’s hands slipped under his shirt and began caressing his nipples.

Shingo bucked his hips in pleasure; his arousal was tightly trapped in his pants and was becoming unbearable. His hard five incher rubbed against the fabric of his boxers as it sought to be free.

Ash kept up the kiss, letting his tongue play with the boy beneath him. Their tongue’s battled and Ash won the round and he dominated the kiss. He worked on Shingo’s nipples, pinching and rubbing his sensitive nips. ‘Ahh fuck this feels so good!’ he thought his body bucking in pleasure.

He met his buck and ground his hips with his own. Their confined arousals rubbed together and Shingo lost it, he came hard and soaked his crotch in semen. Ash pulled back, and removed his shirt, taking the opportunity he pulled off Shingo’s shirt as well. He undid his pants and tugged off the boy’s pants and boxers allowing his semi cum covered cock to pop up.

Shingo panted, and he realized a little too late he was now naked. Ash descended upon his cock, licking and sucking it clean, his hand kneading his balls. “Ohh fuck!” he moaned loudly.

Tracey heard the moan and decided to check on them. He found Ash sucking on Shingo, and a mix of emotions ran through him, oddly anger wasn’t one of them and he wasn’t hurt, he was a tad jealous but that soon got drowned in arousal. Watching Ash take the boy and turn him into a lustful mess was HOT.

His cock throbbed in his shorts and he quickly pulled out his notebook and started sketching.

Ash raised the boy’s hips using a cum slicked digit to play with his hole. Shingo hissed as Ash’s middle finger sank inside him, curling ever so slightly and hit a special spot inside. He saw stars as Ash sucked him and kept touching that spot. ‘So good too good!’ he thought as his body was building to another release.

One finger became two and then three, as Ash stirred up his insides. His slick digits felt so good and Shingo thought he would cum like this, fingers up his ass and a boy’s mouth on his dick. Then it all stopped fingers removed and his mouth left him. Shingo whined at the loss and looked up to see Ash stripping off the last piece of clothing and revealing his huge manhood.

Shingo nearly drooled at the sight of it, he felt his hole twitch. Tracey felt jealousy spring up. ‘I want to see Ash fuck him but he hasn’t even fucked me yet!’

“Wait!” he shouted making the boys turn.

“Hey Tracey, want in?” Ash says making both Tracey and Shingo blush. The raven was so open, but that was Ash to a T.

Things didn’t go any further as Team Rocket tried to steal Shingo’s computer. They got dressed and raced after it. Shingo’s Scizor Blade took out Team Rocket easily, and he agreed to battle Ash and it was Blade vs Heracross.

Shingo couldn’t focus on the battle and the computer at the same time, soon he had to abandon his computer and focus on the match as Heracross proved more formidable than his data predicted and Ash’s bond with his Pokémon was something else.

Heracross won the match and Shingo smiled at his loss. “You did great Blade,” he looked to Ash. “Thank you, Ash, I’ve realized I still got a lot of work to do.” He smiles and shakes Ash’s hand. “I’m going to go on a journey and take part in the Johto League.”

“Great I hope to see you there.” Shingo blushed.

“I hope to take you up on your offer before.” He looked from Ash to Tracey. Tracey shivered; well there may be a threesome in their future.

Shingo went on his journey, now finding to uses for that laptop. Looking up porn, and thinking up fantasies of him and Ash, he pumped his cock with one hand and played with his ass with the other. It wasn’t the same as when Ash did it but it felt good enough to get off. ‘I’ll see you again at the Johto League.’ 

-x-

Misty was annoying, more annoying than usual. “Well, Ash what are you gonna do now? You lost your Charizard and he was your ace in the hole. Now you don’t even have a fire Pokémon.”

Before Ash could retort some jerk trainer showed up asking about Cyndaquil and Ash was off searching for the little fire type. He found one and boy was it strong, he torched Team Rocket’s newest robot with a powerful Flamethrower, and to save him from the explosion Ash caught him in a PokéBall. “Well, it wasn’t how I expected to capture you but glad to have you on board.”

The jerk from before showed up, demanding Ash give him the fire mouse. It took a while to light his fire but he was still fast and was able to dodge attacks from his Sandslash. He won but even still the jerk came after him Cyndaquil his fire was lit and he showed the jerk what his flamethrower was made of.

And so Ash gained a Cyndaquil, and he used his new TM to teach him Mud-Slap.

Cyndaquil – Blaze – Flamethrower Smoke Screen, Swift, Mud-Slap

They carried on to Azalea Town and found team rocket causing trouble in the Slowpoke Well. Heracross managed to stop their Diglett bot and sent them blasting off. The Slowpoke returned to the well and the drought was over.

Turned out the man they met in the Slowpoke Suit was Kurt the one Ash was to deliver the GS Ball to. “Hmm, this is…” Kurt says looking at the ball.

“Come on tell us, what is it?” Everyone was on the edge of their seats.

“Some kind of PokéBall.” Our heroes fell over in shock.

“Next he’ll tell us its round.”

“Or yellow…”

Kurt laughed. “I’m sorry I’ll examine it, and get you some information.” He took the ball and they called Prof. Oak.

Oak told them all about Kurt and how he was a specialist in PokéBalls made from Apricorn; they were special compared to the ones he normally used.

“Oh man, I want an Apricorn PokéBall.”

“Ash you can’t just get things because you want them.” Misty snipped, but Ash ignored her.

“You won’t get anything unless you ask.” He ran off with Misty and Brock following. Tracey remained and sent over more of his sketches and sent the data he collected so far.

Kurt, of course, was happy about giving them some Fast Balls made from White Apricorn. “I’ll even make you some other ones just bring me the Apricorn.”

His granddaughter Maisy told them about the Apricorn and their different colors. “You see there are 9 colors that can be found normally; Red Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Pink, White, and Black Apricorn. Red makes Level Balls that can capture low-level Pokémon, Orange can make Swarm Balls good for catching Pokémon in horde encounters, Yellow makes Moon Balls, they are perfect for catching Pokémon that evolve with moon stones, then there’s Green which makes Friend Balls which make Pokémon more Friendly towards you, Blue makes Lure Balls perfect for catching water Pokémon, Purple makes Slumber Balls they are the best for Pokémon put to sleep, Pink makes Love Balls good for catching Pokémon of the opposite gender, White makes the Fast Balls perfect for catching Pokémon who run away, and last but not least Black makes Heavy Balls perfect for catching large Pokémon.”

“There is actually a secret 10th one, I’ve only seen one but it appears randomly the Rainbow Apricorn, I can use it to make Rainbow Ball it’s really powerful!”

“Oh man they all sound so cool; I want to get one of every color!”

“Wow, greedy much.” Tracey showed up and Ash gave him his Fast Ball.

“Hey, Tracey you gonna come with us to go Apricorn Hunting?”

“Of course!” The group headed off into the mountains. The first tree was Pink Apricorn but it wasn’t ripe yet. The second was Yellow Apricorn but it was blocked by Pineco, Tracey used his skills and got by them without their notice and got one. Brock tried to get one of the Pineco but they blew up in his face.

Off to the next tree the Green Apricorn, with Maisy’s okay Ash and Tracey went to get some. A swarm of Beedrill attacked. “Ledyba go use Supersonic.” His bug type let loose a noise that confused them.

“Pikachu Spinarak Go!” Pikachu zapped them while Spinarak tied them up with String Shot. They both got a Green Apricorn.

The next tree was the orange Apricorn, only one of them was ripe but Ash was allowed to take it. Next was the red Apricorn tree, but after a pitfall from Team Rocket, the group was planning to steal all the Apricorn for themselves. “Spinarak use String shot and help us out!” Spinarak got them out, but the tree was safe as the Diglett dropped the evil team down a hole.

Ash took a Red Apricorn. Next was the Purple Apricorn tree it was full of ripe Apricorn. Ash got to take 3 while Tracey took one. The next tree was Blue and both Ash and Misty took one. They were on the last tree and Ash was a little disappointed he hadn’t found the Rainbow Apricorn yet.

The Black Apricorn tree was full, Ash got one and so did Brock. Though he was more focused on the Pineco, but when he wanted to take one Team Rocket showed up and caused trouble. The Pineco he saved tried to stop Team Rocket by self-destructing to save him Brock threw his Fast Ball and it sucked him up and ping he was caught.

Spinarak and Pikachu sent Team Rocket blasting off again. “You did it you saved the tree!” Maisy said, she gasped as something shiny fell and hit Ash on the head.

Ash caught it and smiled. “Haha it’s the Rainbow Apricorn!”

“It must be the tree’s way of saying thank you,” Tracey says.

Hunt results

Ash X 9 - Red, Orange, Green, Blue, Purple x 3, Black, Rainbow,

Brock X 1 – Black (Pineco caught by his Fast Ball)

Misty X 1 - Blue

Tracey X 3 Yellow, Green, Purple

They brought the Apricorn to Kurt and the man smiled. “You sure made quite the hall; I’ll turn these into fine PokéBalls.” He revealed the gym was now open.

“Great time to get my next badge!”

“Not before me!” Misty pushed Ash out of the way and the two ran for the gym. Brock and Tracey following behind Kurt chuckled.

“You’d need a fast ball to catch them.”

To be continued

Preview For Chap 3 New Pokémon New Friends

Ash battles Bugsy in a double battle. Using the new PokéBalls he got from Kurt he begins catching new Pokémon.

End preview


End file.
